1. Technical Field
Presented invention is for a separation apparatus of alcohol water solutions etc., particularly, the concentration apparatus to separate from higher boiling point components to lower boiling point components by atomizing solutions into mist.
2. Background Art
An apparatus to concentrate and recycle a washing waste solution used in off-set printing has been developed, refer to Patent Document 1. This apparatus can concentrate the washing solution whereby the apparatus atomizes washing waste solution into mist, and the atomized mist is separated by cyclone. The apparatus can concentrate the washing waste solution to remove ink in washing waste solution, soluble components in ink, and machinery oil of rotary press.    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-131543 A